


Ведьмина девчонка

by cowarddragon



Series: Ведьмы и мавки [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Female Friendship, Gen, Russian Mythology, Slavic mythology, Witches, kinda f/f maybe??, ukrainian mermaids, мавки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowarddragon/pseuds/cowarddragon
Summary: Ведьмина девчонка встречает мавочью на дороге к дому.И ещё раз.И ещё.





	Ведьмина девчонка

У ведьмы с холма над тихим полугнилым озерцом есть ученица. Мелкая, жилистая злая девчонка, не доросшая ещё до передачи дара. У неё глаза, как блестящие тёмные камни, и зубы, наверно, едва ли не острее зубов мавок.  
Мавка не знает. Мавка ещё не видела её вблизи.

Если притвориться человеческой девчонкой, можно гулять по городу — в нём некому узнать в ней утопленницу. Ведьмы редко выходят в город, а люди больше доверяют тем, кого видят часто. Если ведьма обвинит её в людоедстве, думает мавка, у неё есть шанс оправдаться.   
Люди глупые, считают глупой её. На ней не остаётся следов крови — а сбегать после того, как сожрёт кого-то, она переучилась давно. Они думают, она своя. Беспокоятся иногда, как бы и её не сожрали. Глупые.

Ведьмина девчонка застаёт её на подступах к дому — к домам их обеих, никто не ходит к холму или озеру так много, чтобы протоптать по тропе к каждому плохому месту. Они едва не сталкиваются, мавка холодеет — признает, не признает?  
Обходится. Не признаёт.  
Она и правда маленькая. Или неучёная, или упрямая, или старая ведьма сильно не хочет умирать — дара у девчонки нет. Знания есть, но что тех знаний против личины мавки — если не чуешь, никогда не признаешь.  
Девчонка улыбается ей — ей, мавке, людоедке, утопленнице! — и проходит мимо, едва не прикоснувшись плечом, не заглянув в глаза, не спутав подолы юбок.  
Через несколько дней мавка видит её ещё раз.  
А потом ещё.  
И ещё.  
И ещё.

После каждой встречи мавке приходится возвращаться в город — если не вернётся, ведьминой ученице и чуять не надо будет: кто ещё ходит на озеро, кроме мавок да их жертв? После каждой встречи она ждёт, пока девчонка отвернётся, отвлечётся, перестанет взглядом искать её в толпе, и сбегает обратно.  
Девчонка, может, думает, что нравится мавке. Что мавка к ней ходит на эти тропы, и её провожает, и ищет встречи. Что не находит в городе — и, грустная, видно, по-её, уходит. Не успевает, не застаёт.

Поэтому девчонка ловит мавку сама. За руку, в городе, и снова улыбается и в глаза заглядывает.  
Мавка снова холодеет, обмирает вся, смотрит на неё, верно, затравленно. Мог бы пот течь — лился бы по спине ручьём.  
Девчонка смеётся, жмурит глаза, гладит почти по руке. Говорит что-то. За собой ведёт.  
Мавка чувствует себя собственной жертвой — безвольной, тихой, себя не помнящей от очарования и от страха. Думает, всё. Ведьма подглядела в волшебные блюда, узнала об озере под своим домом, или вовсе под старость с ума сошла — никогда ей мавочьи смерти не нужны были, разве что с жертвой заставала.

Нет. Не старая ведьма.  
Маленькая. Сама.  
И не как к мавке подошла — как к подруге, как к девочке, не чудовищу, не мавке. Подошла и водит, улыбается, сёстры мавкины встречают их — обмирают от ужаса.  
Сама мавка будто начинает оттаивать.  
Ведьмина девчонка гладит её по руке — рука мягкая, внутри гниль всё и рыбья чешуя, а сверху будто человеческая кожа. Не замечает. Жизни не видела — мавке самой будто ровесница. Хотя кто их считает, мавочьи мёртвые года.  
Гладит по руке, прижимается щекой, рассказывает что-то — хочет и слушать, и молчать. Мавке тревожно-спокойно — никогда раньше так не было.

И не будет.  
Старая ведьма будто и вправду из ума выжила — или жить не хочет больше. Говорит — хочет дар отдать. Говорит — хочет напоследок посмотреть маленькой ведьмы подружку.  
Мавка сбегает, чуть разум не потеряв от страха. Прячется в озере, даже есть не выходит — нашла же девочка её в первые разы, сейчас и подавно найдёт, а найдёт — с кровью в зубах, с гнилью со всей наружу, с мёртвыми рыбьими глазами — что сделает?

Мавка не есть не может. Отбирает еду у сестёр — больше, чем ей от чужой добычи положено, меньше, чем ей, уставшей и перемаявшейся от беспокойства, хочется.  
И без того волнующееся, столько мавок скопилось, жертвы-то от старухи прятать легче, чем себя от каждого взгляда её беречь, озеро едва не вскипает — от распрей, от крови. Того и гляди, забеспокоится ведьма.  
Мавка сама беспокоится — уняться не может, голодная, тихая, очарованная, как там ведьмина девчонка, молодая ведьма.

Ведьма замечает озеро, беспокоится тоже. Только не старая — молодая. Спускается с холма вниз — маленькая, глупая, кто так делает, её счастье, мавочьи сёстры привыкли к ней, к её с их сестрой прогулкам. Не было б этого — обезумев от ненависти и страха, разорвали бы.  
А так — не трогают, не замечают. Не чуют опасности — будто своя.  
Чует свою мавка — маленькая тоже, глупая, из взбаламученного озера вылетает навстречу, личины будто и не снимала, потрёпанная, полубезумная от беспокойства и голода, глаза огнём горят.  
Страшная. Девчонка шугается, отшатывается, а потом и сама обмирает.  
Обмирает и мавка. Они стоят, смотрят друг на друга, лица больные, тоскливые и испуганные. Стоят, замерев, едва ли не в шаге от того, чтобы броситься — прочь или друг к другу, не разобрать.  
Тянет гнилью.   
Озеро вскипает вновь, мутное от крови, время будто только начинает идти. Месяц прячется за тучу.

Бабкины книги смотрят на молодую ведьму из углов. Бабкины наставления отдаются у неё в ушах. Сырость вечера у озера отдаётся на коже, страх застит глаза — перед полубезумным живым трупом, в который обратилась мавка — девчонка, родная, близкая, совсем чужая теперь, — перед собственным отвращением, перед возможностью обмана, перед самим страхом.   
Ведьме кажется, она сама скоро обезумеет.

Через несколько дней озеро перестаёт кипеть. Кровь оседает на дно — некому её баламутить. Распри забываются — кто их, те распри, видел?  
Из тех, кто есть на земле — кажется, и никого.


End file.
